Rune Factory 3: Indictment
by Winter's ice
Summary: Someone decided to pass the indictment that humans could live happily, but monsters had to suffer, now how was that fair? So, Micah goes over how this indictment has affected his way of life as both human and monster, and just how things could change.


**I felt like doing something a little more serious for a change, I just love making Micah question his life in Sharance and how they view monsters and what not; it's just so fun for some reason. Oh yes, as you probably guessed, no one knows he's actually a wooly. Hope you enjoy this little piece! **

**Indictment **

Who was the person who choose who was good and bad? Who was person who decided what could go and live happily as if they had never committed a sin, and what had to be exterminated for the sin of just existing? No, that isn't quite right, they never actually died, they _can't_ die in this place, they aren't even given that option if they wanted it to die, they where just sent back to their own home, but that would only last for so long un till fate decided to send them back to this place against their own decision.

"_They just repeat the same path over and over, transported to this world, beaten up, returned to it's home, and later return for the process to repeat, that's how it goes, right?" _thought a small figure, who was currently sitting by the front door of his tree house, what a rather odd home it was. His face was blank, as if all emotions had been removed from his very being, his usual bright blue eyes where dull, lacking its usual sparkle. He was just looking up at the bright blue sky, just staring blankly at the sky, while words danced through his mind. The cool breeze rustled his blond hair, the leaves of the trees, and he just continued to look up. In his small hand, he held onto various pieces of paper, all letters addressed to him, asking him to do this or that for them, _"No, that isn't completely true, if the monsters are hurt enough, do they just die when they reach their home? Then what's the point of sending them back at all if they still die, is it to make it seem my hands seem free of blood if I do not see it?"_

He moved his head from the sky; looking at his current location, the place that he called home, _"Should I even consider this place my home I wonder?"_ crossed his mind as he scanned the peaceful and rather beautiful scene. The area seemed just so tranquil, peaceful like the countryside; a place where people got along with one another and never had problems. That's the cliché of this story, thinking that everything was all find and dandy when it truly isn't? Or is it only a façade that is created inside the mind of people who over look the dreadfulness that is hidden behind the peaceful exterior? The interior of the village, probably much like other small villages across this land and the other lands controlled by other kingdoms, isn't one that is friendly to what is different. Well, this place does have a collection of rather abnormal people, by antics and race, but he's different, _just too different_. What makes him different is that half of himself is what they despise beyond all other things, even though that is only blind thinking, thinking that because it doesn't speak it's a malicious beast that is unworthy of living. While the other side of him, is a thing that they all look to as a friend, as a companion, someone they could trust in, and even for a few, love him. Why was this world filled with such hypotheses? Animals can't speak, so why are people so kind to them, but not to monsters, for are they not living creatures as well?

"_Hello Micah, could you possibly get rid of some monsters that have been too close to the village? I don't want anyone to get hurt," _said one of the letters clenched inside his small, soft, almost childlike hand. He was asked to get ride of monsters just because they are being a nescience. They would hurt a passer by for some reason or another, for they are bloodthirsty beasts, that's the way people thought, but that's not true.

"_If they left the monsters alone, they wouldn't have to worry. Monsters just want to live their own life, like people, but why can't they? It's not like they where the ones who wanted to come here in the first place," _was a though that crossed his mind while remembering the contents of one of the letters in his hands. Yes, monsters wouldn't attack you if you left it alone, like a mother bear, it won't attack you unless you where to close to its cubs. They passed their judgment, that just because they couldn't speak to them, they where some type of vile beast, who was the one who passed this indictment towards them? Who said they had to die? Were the lives of monsters just not that important to the world?

_"Micah, I have a job for you. I've heard you've been practicing fighting, why don't you go and defeat a few monsters so I can grade your skill level?" _asked another one of the letters in his clenched hand which where covered in small cuts from holding his weapons too tight or from carelessness when using them. Yes, people always thought that he liked to fight so he could become stronger so he would have a better advantage in battle, so he wouldn't get hurt too much, or protect those around him, it was somewhat true but…

_"I know people care about my human body's condition, they wouldn't want me to get hurt, but why do I have to fight monsters just to get stronger? Why can't I just practice on dummies or something that doesn't feel any pain?" _was what he thought while remembering what the letter asked of him. The person was just trying to help him get more strength, there was nothing wrong about that, but the matter of the situation was that they wanted him to get stronger by hurting monsters. Who passed the indictment that the only way to become stronger is by hurting monsters? They would be hurt, go back, and then probably come back, and face it over and over as if it's life was being controlled by a witch that was playing with time, in till the monster died from all the damage it had taken over the times. A person could only take so much un till it broke; un till his body stop it's functioning from the repeated damage, over and over and over again. The exact same thing could be said for monsters, for they too would beak under the pressure.  
><em> "Micah, could you get me some ore? It shouldn't be too hard," <em>was what another letter, which was grasped in his scared hand read. Yeah, it seemed rather easy, didn't it? Go and break some rocks out in the monster run fields, it seemed rather easy for someone of his skill, did it not? Though, no matter what one thought was "easy," it may not be just as easy for the person who must carry out the dead, much like how a judge gives his verdict and it turns out the person was to be hung, it's easy to say you are to die, but it isn't easy when having to actually kill the person. Though, there are two type of people, the one who could not deal with the weight of taking another's life, and the one who held no compassion within his own heart, now which was he? Was he the one with feelings, or the one with no compassion, or both? It was getting harder for him to pick what he was and what he though he was, the two lines where blurring too much inside his mind to understand which he was.

"_Go get ore. To get it, I would have to fight off monsters to get to the rocks; it's just another unfair turn of events. To go and help someone else, I would have to hurt monsters," _was the words that danced through his mind, why do things always go and end up like this? If he did not fight the monsters that where in his way, he would be hurt, but it would be the other way around and if he would fight back, the monsters would be hurt, one way or another, something would end up hurt, why couldn't their be a compromise? He didn't want to hurt any monsters, for he was technically half monster, so he wouldn't want to bring any pain to ones of the same race, but at the same time, his human side was telling him to go and help out the people in the village, for they couldn't do it themselves. This was truly an indictment of hypotheses.

"_So I either forget about their pleas for assistants, and go on and not hurt any monsters unless if necessary. If I do that though, will people here begin to lose their faith in me and start to look down on me for not helping them? If that would happen, I would be alone here. If things get too bad I could always-"_ he stopped at that thought. That's right, if he would become distant with the humanoid creatures that didn't care if monsters felt pained he could live with the monster that weren't that far away from the village, and be with ones who thought like he, but like here, it's a one sided view. To them, humans are nothing but selfish beings with no remorse for the pain that monsters must feel because of their differences, _"Either way you look at it, the views I hold, one from both perspectives through this looking glass, I won't be able to live happy,"_ the thoughts that crossed his mind was true. Either way he goes, the people who live there will hold different point of views, and either way, he won't be able to live happily forever. Like here, the smile he has can only be plastered for so long, before fading. He can smile when living his normal, _human_ life, but at the same time frown at their biased views, _"Only if I could change the way they see each other, like the way I see it, then maybe we could all live happily."_

"_Why is life just so unfair to those who are born differently," _with that he sighed, he moved his head from it's position of looking up at the sky to what lied down his steps, the earth looked so brown, everything looked perfect. It wasn't perfect though, there was no way it could be perfect, the internal battle will forever continue his mind, the battle between his human side and monster side. One side wanted to go on living as a normal human, helping out his friends, and being able to smile and have fun with them and live a normal life as a farmer. Then their was his other side, the side that didn't want to see any monsters get hurt, for if he was to hurt them too much, it could die one day all thanks to him. That was the battle he must fight, if he is too live a life as a human, go on fighting monsters as if he had no problem and thinking they wouldn't die because of him, and then go on to farm with the same hands. Or to be a monster that would be able to live with other monsters, and then he wouldn't have to hurt any others that could possibly die in The Forest of Beginnings thanks to his actions.

Though, the decision of which path he would choose lied on the shoulders of not him but another, the person who was able to capture his small little heart. Yes, that was probably the main reason he wanted to stay here beyond all else, to be able to be with the girl that made him smile and make his heart go aflutter with her words. That was the only thing that was tying him down to this place, and was the reason he felt like he had to unite the humans and monsters together to live as one, for if they could all get along, then he could be with her. That thought made a smile cross his face, yes, that would be rather nice. Though that smile was quickly replaced by a frown when a revelation crossed his mind, if he failed at uniting the village and camp, then who was going to the pass the indictment onto him? The ones who thought he was human, but shocked and felt betrayed that he lied and didn't say what the other half was, and vise versa. If that fate would come to pass, he would just leave this place. No matter how much his heart begged him to say, no matter what words he heard from her, either those of detest or of begging him to stay, for he wouldn't. Why live in a place that would pass so many indictments on him for just being who he is? For he was a human and a monster, neither one nor the other, but both. If he did leave, he did know what he would do, go and create a place for humans, other humanoid creatures and monsters could live together in peace.

For now though, he would just push those words out of his head and work towards his goal. For when he say the girl he loved the most in the whole world walk by his home, turn her head to face his, a smile reappeared on his face, and the sparkly look of his blue eyes came back. Yes, that was all he needed for him to fake the smile of a normal life, for maybe one day he could show the smiles of both halves. The boy just stared at the girl who was staring back at him, and gave him a rather warm smile, that made his heart dance.

He could deal with those internal battles of the mind at a later date, all that matter right now was that she was here with him and they could have together. He got up from his sitting position and walked down the stairs of his home, with more energy than before. When he reached the girl that was standing their, he just gave her another sweet smile. For now, he could pretend a little longer, thanks to her. So, for now, he hoped that indictment of who was allowed to live and who could not could just vanish, for he'll rewrite it some day.

"So, what do you want to do?" was all he said to her, kicking out all those thoughts and he could just go on and have some fun, forgetting the problems that this indictment has created for his life, and the lives of many others who are like him.

**The End. **

**Well, short, and to the point. Yeah, it probably sucked, I think I might have changed the vibe of the whole thing at the end, but oh well, it was rushed, but oh well, sometimes you write something you like, then something you didn't, but practice makes perfect. Anyhow, hoped you enjoyed, and review so I can see what you thought. **


End file.
